Need You Now
by wearemagnetised
Summary: They're both broken, how can they make it through this hell?  Inspired by Lady Antebellum's Need You Now. It's mostly angst & romance but I have 2 alternative ending ideas and one's for you happy ending people.
1. Picture perfect memories

**A/N: For all you happy-ending people, you need not worry because I am one too. I have 2 endings in mind for this and one will be fluff/humour.**

* * *

The spacious basement was almost completely dark, save for a small lamp barely glowing on the carpeted floor. The ghostly light was casted over what looked like a hundred Polaroid photos littering the surface, making the radiant faces in them seem unnaturally daunting and tragic. No sound could be heard besides the almost unnoticeable whimpers eliciting from the dark hunched-up figure in the corner furthest away from the stairs.

Kurt was curled up into himself, cheeks and eye-lashes glistening from the flowing tears. His bottom lip was bitten almost savagely between his teeth in an unsuccessful attempt to keep in the sounds of pain that were pushing their way out of his throat. His shoulders were tensed and shaking forcefully, clear warnings of the sobs that were threatening to break out from deep inside him once again.

He couldn't do it, he couldn't open his eyes; couldn't stand to risk seeing the picture-perfect memories of what was once his. He couldn't do it; he couldn't take the chance of reliving the agony for what would be the hundredth time. But he had to, he had to do it, he had to open his eyes. Repeating the mantra over and over in his head, Kurt fumbled around blindly in search for his cell phone. A bright light suddenly illuminated the small corner, making his eyes burn from the abuse after being in the dark for so long.

The display read 1:15 a.m. Kurt shakily pressed the first number on his speed dial; his thumb hovered uncertainly over the glowing green button. He didn't know what he would say, didn't know if he could manage not to break down in tears again as soon as the call was picked up, or if it would be answered in the first place. _I just need to hear his voice again _he reasoned _I just need to hear his voice and then I'll hang up immediately._ With his finger set on the 'call' button, Kurt closed his eyes once more and took in a deep breath.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are most welcomed**


	2. Another shot of whiskey

**A/N: So here's chapter 2. It's only very slightly longer than the first.**

* * *

From the outside, nothing about the small house looked out of place but a step through the threshold and the sense of utmost despair would hit a person like a freight train. After the blow had left them swaying, the unbearable smell of alcohol would use opportunity to plant one below the belt, slamming into them and knocking them clean off their feet. Shards of broken glass awaited them on the stained floor, ready to inflict them with yet even more excruciating pain.

Then the sounds would come. The growling, screaming, pounding; the shattering of empty glass bottles and of a heart that was once full of bliss. Sanity did not exist here. Across the minefield, he slumped down to the ground with his back pressed against the kitchen cupboard, shoulders hunched, knuckles white around bottle of cheap whiskey. Surrounded by all the alcohol he found in the house and could afford to buy, his eyes stared unblinking at the front door, his breathing ragged.

He closed his eyes and brought the drink to his lips. An image of Kurt bouncing in, a brilliant smile gracing his lips flooded his memory again like a knife to the gut. The ghost of Kurt's voice whispering his name twisted the blade in further. _Noah._ What he wouldn't do to hear it again, even if it the voice was filled with rage. He just needed to near his name on Kurt's tongue again, just once more.

He glanced at the clock. It was a quarter passed one in the morning, if he called now Kurt would probably be asleep and might pick up in his sleepy haze before he could think it through. Noah scrambled forward and put his hands on the floor to push himself up in search of the phone. His right palm pressed against the gleaming edge of a piece of glass and blood began to flow from the cut but he felt nothing. He only wished that his heart and mind would become as numb as his body was. He longed for the ability to drink the ache away and for the first time in his life, Noah cursed himself for being able to hold his liquor.

* * *

**A/N: That's it for now. Reviews are most appreciated. I'll try to get the next part up as soon as possible but I'm away next week so I can't guarantee when.**


End file.
